Doce egoísta
by flor do deserto
Summary: Dia dos namorados no Japão, dia de doces e flores, e uma pequena descoberta para Kagome: Inuyasha pode se fofo quando quer mesmo que seja pelos motivos errados.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Doce egoísta.**

Kagome ia para casa andando bem lentamente, de cabeça baixa, aqui e ali parando ocasionalmente para dar um suspiro ou outro, o bilhetinho anônimo de Houjo farfalhando suavemente em seu bolso, ela realmente não deveria ter ido à escola naquele dia, se ao menos tivesse se lembrado de que era dia dos namorados... Parou para dar outro suspiro. Aquele devia já ser o sexto ou sétimo só na ultima meia hora.

Em seu colégio, já era uma tradição que todos os anos, um casal do ultimo ano era escolhido para serem os "mensageiros do amor" indo de sala em sala receber e entregar cartinhas amorosas – anônimas ou não.

Naquele ano os alunos escolhidos haviam sido Houjo e uma garota aparentemente muito popular da escola da qual Kagome nunca ouvira falar – como ela estava sempre faltando isso era até natural – os dois haviam passado bem cedo pela sala de Kagome, antes mesmo da aula começar.

_Aqui é o ultimo ano sala dois? – a garota que acompanhava Houjo perguntou, e ao receber uma resposta positiva, sorriu e falou – Muito bem, este ano eu, Haruka, e meu colega Houjo, somos os mensageiros do amor, porque, como todos já sabem, hoje é dia dos namorados.

Houve alguns assovios e palmas de comemoração, pela escolha, todos já sabiam que era dia dos namorados, menos Kagome que havia esquecido completamente, pois não havia como acompanhar o calendário estando o tempo todo na era feudal, quando a turma voltou a se calar, a menina ergueu as mãos e agradeceu o carinho, depois indicou Houjo que permanecera o tempo do calado ao seu lado segurando um saquinho de pano verde e continuou:

_Então, por favor, todos que tiverem algo que quiserem enviar por nosso "correio amoroso anual" dirijam-se ao meu colega Houjo. – imediatamente pouco mais de uma dúzia de alunos, a maioria meninas, levantaram-se e cercaram Houjo, mas a grande maioria permaneceu sentada assim como Kagome, e para esses Haruka disse – E aqueles que ainda não têm suas cartinhas prontas, fiquem calmos, não se desesperem, nós ainda passaremos aqui uma ultima vez para recolher mais cartinhas.

E assim que Houjo foi liberado ela sorriu e despediu-se de todos.

E imediatamente Kagome foi cercada por seu trio de amigas curiosas.

_Kagome, você não vai mandar nada para Houjo? – Ayume perguntou.

Kagome olhou-a sem entender.

_Por que eu mandaria?

_Como você é insensível Kagome! – repreendeu-a Eri, o que fez Kagome lembrar-se de Inuyasha, pois sempre dizia que ele é que era o insensível. – Por consideração ao menos, não é? Está na cara que ele vai te mandar alguma coisa. Viu o jeito que ele estava te olhando quando saiu?

_Não. – respondeu com sinceridade.

Eri abriu a boca para reclamar mais um pouco da insensibilidade de Kagome, mas Yuka partiu em sua defesa antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

_E como é que Kagome mandaria alguma coisa para Houjo, mesmo por consideração, se ela já tem namorado?

_Ah, é mesmo. – lembrou-se Eri – Aquele namorado egoísta e ciumento dela.

E Ayume, romântica como sempre, perguntou de olhinhos brilhantes:

_E para o seu namorado Kagome? Você vai mandar alguma coisa pra ele não vai?

_Não seja boba Ayume. – interveio Yuka, a voz da razão – O namorado da Kagome nem estuda aqui.

_Ah é. – lembrou-se – Mas você fez chocolates para ele, não fez?

_Não sei fazer chocolate. – respondeu.

E Yuka imediatamente pegou suas mãos e disse:

_Não se preocupe eu posso te ajudar!

_Não precisa. – suspirou soltando-se dela – Ele é alérgico.

Inuyasha era em parte um cachorro, e comer chocolate podia até levar um cachorro à morte, ela não sabia se o mesmo valia para hanyous cachorro, mas não queria arriscar, e além do mais, ele também não era seu namorado de verdade, Kagome só tinha dito aquilo a suas amigas para que elas não fizessem perguntas demais – mais do que já faziam.

Suas amigas a olharam todas penalizadas, mas Kagome não sabiam se sentiam pena dela por nunca poder entregar chocolates ao seu namorado, ou do seu namorado, por nunca poder comê-los.

_Ah, que chato. – falou Eri – Mas... Aposto que ele vai fazer alguma coisa por você.

Inuyasha? Kagome quase riu. Ele nem sabia o que era Dia dos Namorados, e mesmo que soubesse não faria a menor diferença, porque afinal eles não eram namorados.

_Sabe o que seria romântico? – Ayume perguntou – Um passeio de charrete sob as flores de cerejeira desabrochando no parque.

Kagome olhou-a surpresa.

_Ayume nós estamos em fevereiro. Está nevando lá fora, não tem flor de cerejeira nenhuma. – relembrou-a.

_É. Sua lerda. – concordou Yuka – Como é que eles fariam isso em pleno inverno?!

Ayume cruzou os braços e defendeu-se:

_Eu só estava sugerindo que seria romântico, que coisa!

As outras duas riram dela, e Kagome, querendo acabar de uma vez com aquele assunto perguntou:

_E quanto a vocês? Não vão mandar nada pra ninguém? Haruka e Houjo devem estar de volta daqui a pouco.

Na mesma hora as meninas arregalaram os olhos e debandaram-se dali.

Quando Haruka e Houjo voltaram, o professor já havia entrado em sala, mas mesmo assim o pobre coitado quase foi sufocado em meio a tantos adolescentes desesperados com suas cartinhas de amor. Apenas pouco mais de meia dúzia de alunos permaneceram sentados assim como Kagome.

Antes de saírem Haruka lembrou-os de que não que saíssem imediatamente correndo depois que o sinal da saída tocasse, porque era nesse horário que ela viria entregar as cartinhas.

E sim, dessa vez Kagome notou Houjo olhando-a quando saiu, e sentiu-se culpada por ele.

Nas horas seguintes quase ninguém prestou atenção nas aulas, pois todos ficaram o tempo todo falando de quem havia mandado cartinha para quem.

Foi o dia escolar mais longo da vida de Kagome.

Ao término das aulas, ninguém saiu correndo desesperado como se sua vida dependesse disso, ao invés disso ficaram todos na sala cheios de expectativa, mas Kagome só ficou mesmo porque suas amigas a detiveram de ir embora.

Já bastava que não tivesse escrito nada para Houjo, mesmo que por consideração, se também não ficasse para receber sua carta, partiria o coração dele.

Quando Haruka e Houjo chegaram à sala, todos se silenciaram em expectativa, torcendo para receberem cartinhas de amor. Que coisa mais idiota.

Um a um Haruka começou a ler os nomes dos destinatários.

E, tal como suas amigas haviam previsto, Kagome realmente recebeu uma carta.

E embora fosse anônima ela obviamente era de Houjo.

_Higurashi há muito tempo que já a admiro, espero que esteja cuidando bem de sua saúde, e bebendo bastante liquido, para evitar que tenha pedra nos rins novamente. _

_Atenciosamente seu admirador secreto._

Pedra nos rins havia sido a ultima das desculpas esfarrapadas de seu avô, para sua constante ausência na escola. É claro que a carta era de Houjo. Quem mais no mundo escreveria sobre pedra nos rins em uma suposta cartinha de dia dos namorados?!

Ayume havia marcado o recorde da turma ao receber nada mais nada menos que quatro cartinhas amorosas, uma de um garoto de um ano inferior, outra de um garoto da sala dela – ela ficou extremamente vermelha ao perceber o remetente desta – e as outras duas eram anônimas.

Eri também recebeu suas próprias cartinhas, duas ao todo, mas ambas anônimas, o que a deixou sinceramente chateada.

_Francamente, porque eles não colocam os nomes? – ela reclamou – E agora como vou saber para quem devo sorrir e fingir estar corada no intervalo?

_Vai ver ficaram envergonhados. – defendeu Yuka.

Mas ela provavelmente só havia dito aquilo porque a carta que ela enviara, embora não tenha recebido nenhuma, era muito provavelmente anônima.

Kagome nunca havia se incomodado com esse feriado estrangeiro, mas este ano era diferente, porque este ano ela estava apaixonada, e sempre contava a suas amigas sobre seu namorado grosseiro, violento e egoísta, mas mesmo assim não haveria nada para ela naquele ano também, porque ele não era seu namorado de verdade, e mesmo que fosse não tinha ideia do que era dia dos namorados.

Ela não precisava de nada muito caro, ou estrambólico, nada de charretes passeando sob as sakuras em desabrochar, ou homenagens exageradas de amor, porque na verdade estaria feliz até mesmo com uma flor arrancada de algum jardim. Desde que viesse de Inuyasha.

Uma mão a pegou pela parte de trás da gola da camisa.

_Ei, finalmente te achei Kagome.

Kagome virou-se.

_O que esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha?!

_Estava te procurando porque você estava demorando muito.

_Eu já estava indo pra casa. Não te disse para parar de ficar me farejando feito um cão pela cidade?

_Disse.

_E então que faz aqui?

_Estava te procurando porque você estava demorando muito. – repetiu.

Kagome suspirou.

_Muito bem, vamos para casa então.

Ele concordou e começou a segui-la.

_Kagome. – chamou após alguns minutos.

_Que foi?

_Tem alguma coisa te irritando?

_Não.

_Kagome. – voltou a chamar.

Kagome parou de andar, e suspirou novamente, estava suspirando muito naquele dia.

_Que?

_Hoje é mais um daqueles dias esquisitos que vocês comemoram aqui?

_Por que você acha isso? – ela o fitou.

Inuyasha coçou a bochecha.

_O templo onde você mora estava cheio de gente, por isso saí de lá, um monte de casais invadiu a sua casa, sua Era toda cheira a doce e também... – ele olhou a volta, olhando para as pessoas da mesma forma que elas o olhavam: como se fossem malucas – Tem toda essa gente andando sorridente de mãos dadas, ou então sozinha e rabugenta que nem você.

_Ei! – reclamou.

_Eu falei com Sota antes de sair. Ele disse que você me explicava.

Kagome parou e escorou-se a um muro, fechando a mão em volta da cartinha de Houjo, quando colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

_Hoje é dia dos namorados. – respondeu.

Claro que esse nome não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada à Inuyasha.

Ele ajeitou o boné que cobria suas orelhas caninas.

_Dia... Do que?

_É só um dia idiota em que os casais se presenteiam. – disparou – Que inventaram para fazer os garotos gastarem horrores com presentes caros para presentearem as namoradas, e as garotas com chocolates para os namorados. Enquanto o resto de nós, pobres mortais vaga por ai ranzinza, solitário e sem amor.

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com aquela resposta. Nunca a tinha visto tão de mau humor assim.

Kagome bufou e recomeçou a andar. Feriado idiota!

_Kagome! Kagome! – ele voltou a chamar, mesmo sabendo que isso era perigoso.

_Que foi Inuyasha? – dessa vez não parou de andar, nem olhou para trás.

_O que é esse tal chocolate que as meninas têm que dar para os namorados?

_Chocolate... – Kagome olhou para cima, pensativa. – É um doce, muito popular, é bem gostoso, tão gostoso que pode até viciar, mas como ele só chegou ao Japão lá pelos primeiros anos da era Meiji então é natural que você nunca tenha ouvido falar.

_Sua época é realmente muito estranha. – resmungou finalmente alcançando-a e passando a caminhar ao seu lado. – É só por isso que você está rabugenta?

_Não estou rabugenta! – respondeu ferozmente.

Inuyasha suspirou, Kagome dizia que precisava voltar a sua Era de vez em quando para relaxar um pouco e tirar alguma folga de todas as guerras e lutas nas quais ela se via envolvida do outro lado do poço, mas muito pelo contrario aquilo só parecia deixa-la mais estressada.

Da próxima vez que ela dissesse que queria relaxar, daria a ela uma aljava cheia de flechas e um arco, e também alguns youkais inúteis nos quais pudesse atirar.

Mas o arco e as flechas dela tinham ficado do outro lado do poço. E não havia youkais naquele lugar. Por isso... Sua única arma para acalmá-la era aquela que Sota havia lhe dado.

Inuyasha enfiou uma mão dentro do quimono a procura de sua arma secreta, embora não entendesse como aquilo poderia ajuda-lo com o humor negro de Kagome, e com a outra mão buscou a de Kagome.

_I-Inuyasha! – gaguejou vermelha, quando ele pegou sua mão. – O que está fazendo?

_Eu não sou seu namorado, mas pode segurar minha mão hoje, se for se sentir melhor. – afirmou, finalmente encontrando o que procurava – Isto aqui é para você.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e colocou atrás de sua orelha uma pequena flor azul, que Sota havia catado em algum canto do templo para que o ele desse a ela.

Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha, de repente parecendo esquecer completamente que até poucos minutos antes havia estado amaldiçoando aquele dia.

_Pra mim?

_É.

_E podemos ficar de mãos dadas?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, mas não soltou sua mão.

_Sim, mas só hoje, e não se acostume.

Por dois segundos ela esteve chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. E então finalmente sorriu e disse:

_Vamos para casa Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu consigo mesma, afinal Inuyasha podia ser fofo quando queria...

Que garota mais estranha, ela estava quase saltitando pela rua, ficar assim tão feliz só por causa de uma flor idiota colocada atrás da orelha. Mas... O que mais ela tinha dito sobre aquele dia? Ah sim.

_Kagome. – chamou.

Dessa vez ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso luminoso:

_Sim Inuyasha?

Ele desviou o olhar, e como quem não quer nada comentou:

_Se quiser você pode me dar um pouco, desse tal chocolate.

...Mesmo que fosse pelos motivos errados.

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
